Maria the Succubus
by PvtNomad
Summary: Maria is a succubus who gains a job keeping the super villains of a super max prison. It wasn't her first option, but when you're flat broke, and starving. Anything sounds good. Lots of smut, all characters OC so there could be plenty or their could be a few. Furry/human Huma/non human


Maria Wilson checked herself once more in the mirror of her rundown efficiency apartment. From her reflection she could see the small toddler mattress that she curled up on at night laying in the corner. It was the only piece of furniture in the room. Her spare set of clothes was stuffed into a large Wal-Mart bag.

As for her own reflection. She had tied her long dirty blonde hair back into a ponytail, her sparkling green eyes were accentuated by the small amount of red-brown, eyeliner she had managed to lift from the local store. Her full round DD-cup breast were encased in a skin tight belly shirt. Which was actually a clearance monster truck shirt from the boys section. Her hard nipples were poking through the thin fabric. Her bottom half was encased in a pair of faded short shorts, and a pair of sandals, showing off her purple painted toes.

The only reason she was this dressed up, was because she had gotten a job at the local super max prison. The only prisoners held there were those with meta-human capabilities. Maria had taken a job of relieving them of their sexual tension. Her own meta-human had given her the code name Succubus. She could drain off meta-energy through sexual contact. They had offered her a mere $15 a hour, with a quarterly pay raise based on performance. It was much but it would keep her off the streets. As she would soon run out of the money she had made breaking in to the high school, and stealing the cash bag the principle kept in his desk.

Locking the door to her apartment. Maria made her way to the prison, and entered the first block. It was where the lesser meta-humans were kept. This block housed the likes of Turtleman, Dingo, Desperado, and Jackhammer. Deciding to get the most disgusting out of the way. Maria moved to the door of Turtleman's cell. As he had been instructed. Turtleman stepped forward placing his naked crotch to the large glory hole like slot.

Maria reached in, running her fingers over it. The Turtle human hybrid moaned in response, as his cock emerged from its sheath. Maria thought it almost alien in appearance. It was about six, and a half inches in length, and thin as a coffee mug handle. The head however was at least two inches in diameter, and shaped like a square. If Maria had to describe it. She'd say it looked like a square joystick, on a arcade machine.

Deciding not to waste anymore time. Maria began sucking on the man's cock, taking it to the hilt with ease. Turtleman let out a long moan, as he threw his head back against his shell. He had been celibate ever since his DNA experiment had turned him into a turtle human hybrid. That was ten years ago.

The man didn't last long as Maria's tongue worked it's way around the shaft of his cock. Which was as sensitive as a normal man's head. He quickly blew his load down the back of her throat. Maria moaned, as the semen added to her own reserves. She hadn't been laid in a good while, which had severely affected her powers. Even the charm speak she normally used to beg for change on the sidewalk.

Licking the tip of his cock clean. Maria moved on to Dingo. Like Turtleman, Dingo was a animal human hybrid. Only his transformation had been on purpose. He had mixed his DNA with that of a Australian Dingo. The transformation had given him super hearing, smell, and reflexes. Unlike his counterpart however, Dingo had a lot more luck with women. Between furries, and werewolf fan girls. He had no shortage of options. Didn't mean he wouldn't take a freebie while he was locked up.

Kneeling in front of him. Maria noticed his cock was hidden beneath a sheath of its own. His balls however, were out in the open. Tilting her head to the side. Sara let her tong flow from her mouth. Draping it over his golf ball sized testicals. Maria began running her tongue over his sack. Dingo growled lowly, as his cock began poking out of its sheath. Deciding to coax it out. Maria moved her head up to the pointed tip. Circling her tong inside of the space between the head, and the sheath.

Dingo let his tongue roll out, as he looked down at the girl in front of him, his hind legs bucking in instinct as he eyed her breast which some how seemed bigger than they were earlier. "Like it, my succubus powers increase, and decrease my breast size based on how much sexual energy I've feasted on. I've been starved lately so they've lowered to their smallest size. If you want them bigger, than feed me." She explained wrapping her serpent like tongue around his shaft.

"Fuck. Keep those tits growing baby, and I'll feed you all the cock you want." He moaned as his knot finally freed itself from it's sheath.

"If that's the case you'll need to give me a moment." She smiled as she pulled back. As she pulled her shirt over her head. Dingo watched her breast be pulled with it, before they came crashing down against her torso. "If those things got much bigger, they'd rip my favorite shirt. Now how about you let that animal instinct loose." She smiled as she vacuumed her mouth around his cock, taking it all the way to the baseball sized knot.

Dingo howled in response, as he began thrusting his hips rapidly. Not very many women could take his knot in their vagina, let alone their mouth. "Oh fuck yes. Take my cock you fucking slut." He growled as his powerful legs bucked for all they were worth. Causing his hanging sack to slap against her chin.

Maria moaned, as she wrapped her tongue his cock. Maria wouldn't admit it to the lesser villain, but being treated like a worthless slut was one of her greatest turn-ons. She slowly began tweaking her sensitive nipples, as she felt his cock begin to throb. "Fuck I'm gonna cum." Dingo moaned as his pace increased.

Hearing this, Maria doubled her efforts, moaning around his cock. The vibrations sent him over the edge, as he unloaded, a coffee mugs worth of cum into her throat. He watched, as her throat bulged. She'd swallowed every drop. A impressive feat to say the least. "Fucking hell slut. That was amazing, don't wait to long to come back here with that mouth."

Maria smiled, as she stood up, and collected her shirt, and moved on from the dog man. She'd defiantly be sure to made him a regular stop on her rounds. She was only required to empty, a prisoner once a week, but she was very interested, in the man's primal nature, and his cock wasn't bad either.

Maria quickly made her way through the other low level villains. Meanwhile the guard lucky enough to have monitor duty that day, was currently stroking his cock, as he watched the new employee make her rounds.

Maria smiled, as she looked down at her tits. They had gone from 34DD, to 36E. Now she was beginning to look like a proper succubus again. She also noticed that her charm speak was starting to come back. As during her time with Jackhammer, the most disruptive of the bunch. Maria had convinced him to remain quiet in his cell until the next time she visited him.

As Maria neared the door to the next level she slowly removed her shorts. Discarding them as well as her shirt in the holding bin at the door. Maria smiled as she entered. She was instructed to only take one man in this block, before going home. Looking around at the cells.

As she entered the cell block, Maria noted that all of the villains here already had their cocks out, and were stroking them casually. Obviously in a attempt to get her to choose them. That's when she noticed something on the wall of one of the cells. Sonic Boom, had several pictures of women on his walls, but that wasn't what drew her attention. In each of the pictures. The women were clothed, except for their feet. Deciding to have some fun. Maria slipped off her sandals, and walked to the mans cell. Where he eagerly presented his cock.

"Nu uh big boy. Put your face to the hole." She instructed. Boom looked puzzled but did as he was told. Maria responded by taking seat on the floor, and lifting her foot to his mouth. "Lick it worm." She instructed, not bothering to use her charm speak. Maria grinned as he eagerly began lapping her painted toes. Maria smiled as she began rubbing her clit. She was feeding off of the sexual energy directed at her by the men in the room.

It was allowing her to regain access to her fetish sensing ability. A technique that allowed her to sense partners sexual interest at a glance. "That's it slave lick my feet clean. They've gotten sweaty in my sandals from servicing real men." She taunted as she switched feet. Rubbing the ball of her foot against his nose, as he licked the sole. His cock became unbearably hard as he stroked it furiously.

"Now you my place that pitiful excuse for a cock in the slot." Maria ordered, as he obeyed. Placing her silk like soles against his cock. Maria began stroking it furiously, as she feasted on their energy. Her breast began to expand, as she felt the cum build up in his sack. Now a 38F, she leaked some of her energy into her feet. Causing them to vibrate slightly. The effect sent Boom over the edge as he exploded across her feet.

After licking his cock clean. Maria stuck her feet into the hole, one at a time. Allowing Boom to return the favor.

After retrieving her clothing. Maria returned to the guard tower to collect her ninety dollars for the day. Stopping at the store, She bought herself a new set of lingerie, and equipped it with adaptation spell allowing them to grow, and shrink with her, as well as some beauty product. "All according to plan." She said to herself as she entered the house

* * *

 **Think of this as a test group for what could be a new official novel by yours truly**


End file.
